The present invention relates to managing code in a software application or the like, and more particularly to a system and method for managing code displacement or temporary deactivation on a predetermined basis to improve operation of an application, server or system.
When web based applications begin to have performance issues, such as overloading, excessive traffic or similar performance issues, there are only a few alternatives available for managing the performance of the application. In one alternative, a server or a server component may determine where and how many instances of the application may be running. This may prevent several clients from being able to utilize the application that need to. Another alternative may be EdgeComputing as provided by Akamai of Cambridge, Mass. EdgeComputing is a trademark or service mark of Akamai in the United States, foreign countries or both. With EdgeComputing, applications may be moved out into what is referred to as the edge and into larger distributed environments. Each of these alternatives are coarse grained and operate by managing the entire application as opposed to a more fine grained management, such as managing at the component level within the application.
Another option is to package the different parts of an application separately and to permit management of the different parts through one of the solutions discussed above. However, this increases the number of deployment units for an application. Such an arrangement may be manageable for an application with a minimum number of components, but for hundreds of components or modules this arrangement can make the deployment of an application very unmanageable.